You're just an original
by islifewaiting
Summary: Samantha is an ordinary girl living in an ordinary world. In the summer of 2011 she is starting in a new music and drama focused school. How will Samantha react to the different things that comes with being a musician; concerts, best friends and love? - A Harry Styles fan fiction
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

My life had almost always consisted of ordinary days. I was an ordinary girl living in a small ordinary city. Of course I had had my fun going to several concerts when I was into this whole punk rock scene, but that was years ago. I had fun with my friends but it always seemed like something was missing in my life. At this point, I'm not really sure what.

I had always played some kind of music. First I played piano for two years, then I got tired of classical piano and I wanted to be a rockstar, so we, and when I say we I mean my mum and I since my parents got divorced when I was one years old and my dad had a new family in a different city, bought an electric guitar and I played guitar and pretended to be a rockstar for four years. After those four years, I didn't really want to be a rockstar so I sold my guitar and started playing the piano again.

So you can tell that music has always been a great big part of my life.

Now, just a little bit more about myself and my personality. My name is Samantha but everyone always calls me Sam. I am 18 years old, I don't really drink but I do smoke cigarettes. I love coffee!

I'm nice and kind to everyone, I'm a bit naive at times, I like to have fun and laugh. When I'm around other people I almost always have a big smile on my face, which spreads happiness in the world, if you ask me. I'm actually really shy. I more of a watcher than a doer, which I kind of hate.

Even though I have never had a boyfriend, I really like hanging out with guys. It's just so carefree. You don't have to worry about drama and all that. I fit well in when I'm hanging out with boys. I'm not the most feminine person on earth. I've worn a dress four times that I can remember in all of my life, so I guess you could say that I'm kind of a tom-boy.

But that's who I am.


	2. The color red

As I stood at the front door of my new apartment, I looked around inspecting the place. It wasn't the most contemporary apartment; it was probably from the sixties, so it could use some fixing up. The walls were painted a dark, yet somehow bright red color. There were two windows; one was sat in the small but cozy kitchen painted in a bright yellow color, the other one in the red living room. I walked over to the window in the living room and I could see the busy street four floors beneath me. The window sill was broad; there was room enough for me to sit on it. I loved that fact. I was already picturing how I could put a pillow in it and use it as my haven when things got rough.

I walked into my new bedroom and of course the walls were painted a dark green. It wasn't a very big room, but it had room enough for my bed and my small dresser. I didn't really need that much space in my bedroom. There was another small window which you could barely open. I think it was painted shut. I walked out again and went to find the bathroom. Never in my life had I seen such a small bathroom. There was barely any room for the toilet let alone the shower. It was painted blue. _This was definitely an apartment from the sixties_, I thought to myself.

I went down the four flights of stairs and started carrying my stuff up. My mum and dad had only helped me with the big stuff that I couldn't really lift on my own; my bed, dresser, couch and chair, a small dining room table, my piano, stuff like that. I was left alone to carry up the numerous boxes seeing as both of my parents had to hurry off to work. Our relationship weren't really the best. They were very distant and had been throughout my childhood, so I had learned very quickly to take care of myself.

All of the boxes were now stuffed in one corner of the living room; actually taking up most of the space if you included my couch and chair. I looked at my cell phone as I was seated in the couch and saw that it was almost seven o'clock in the evening. I decided that I'd better go find some kind of dinner and start unpacking everything. I grabbed my jacket and bag, locked the door and went down the stairs to explore my new neighborhood. I quickly found this small pizza and grill place, ordered some French fries, sat down and waited. I was quite picky when it came to food. I picked up my phone from my bag and started scrolling through the various social networking sites. Nothing special in either of them. I put my phone down in my bag again and waited for my food to be finished. I looked up to see how far they were and suddenly this boy was staring at me. He looked around my age, curly hair, nice body. I smiled at him. He called out to the girl standing at the register and she grabbed my French fries, put them in a box, then in a bag and handed them to me. I paid and walked out the door.

I quickly returned to my new apartment, opened the box of fries and put them down on the kitchen counter. I put one in my mouth and tried to find the box where my stereo was in. After searching through several boxes, I finally found it. I set it up on the floor, plugged in my iPhone and just pressed play. The first song was a song by Gym Class Heroes. I turned up the volume and started unpacking all of my things. Soon enough this new apartment started looking like a home. All of the boxes were unpacked and put into a messy pile next to my front door.

I had put a small pillow in the broad window sill, _it looked so lovely, _I thought to myself. I jumped up on the window sill, put my legs up, opened the window slightly and lit up a cigarette.

_God, this is good,_ I thought as I looked around at my new home. It had become quite cozy and nice. I actually really liked it.


	3. Marlboro Light, please

As I woke up, I remembered where I was; new apartment, new city. As I got up and went into the kitchen I realized that I didn't buy any food yesterday. I sighed to myself and went into my room again to put on some clothes. I found some black skinny jeans and a fitting denim shirt. I looked out of the window, even though we were in the end of July it was rather cold, so I found a black jersey to put over my shirt. I suddenly remembered that I had brought some coffee from home, so I turned on the kettle and made myself a cup of coffee. While the water was boiling I went into the bathroom to put on some make-up and fix my hair a little bit. My hair was always messy, but sometimes it was almost too messy. When the water had stopped boiling I poured it in my cup with a small amount of instant coffee in the bottom. I jumped up on my window sill and enjoyed my morning cigarette and my coffee. When both were done I grabbed my Chuck Taylors and my bag. I needed to find a supermarket.

As I was walking through the streets, not seeming to see a single supermarket I decided that I'd better go ask someone. An older woman walked past me. I turned around and poked her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here and I need to do some grocery shopping. Can you tell me where the nearest supermarket is?" I asked her. She smiled at me, laid her hand on my shoulder and turned me around in the direction I had been going before I stopped her.

"Of course, honey. You just go right down this road and turn right and you'll find it." I noticed the small wrinkles in her face, the grey hairs on her head. She had very friendly eyes.

"Oh, thank you." I said and gave her a small smile.

"No problem, dear." She said and walked away. Not even my mum called me honey or dear. People seemed really polite in this place. I smiled and followed the directions she had given me and luckily I found the supermarket. I didn't exactly have the best sense of direction, but I managed.

I walked in and grabbed a cart walking around the aisles searching for the stuff I needed; breakfast, milk, more coffee, fruit and actual food. I had almost an entire cart load of food and had absolutely no idea how I was getting this home.

"Anything else, miss?" The cashier asked me. I looked around and thought;_ cigarettes._

"Yeah, a pack Marlboro Light, please." I said as I was finding my wallet. As I looked up I saw the same boy who was working at the pizza place I went to last night.

"Sure thing, love." He said to me and smiled. Dimples, I noticed.

"You work at a lot of places, huh?" I asked him while he was scanning my groceries.

"Well, yeah. I need the money, you know." He said and caught my eyes. Blue but with a hint of green. I looked down at his name tag; Harry Styles.

"That'll be130£." He said and smiled. He sure did smile a lot. I paid for the stuff and just as I was about to walk away I turned around.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Harry." He seemed kind of startled by me saying something but flashed me a smile and a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so." He returned his attention to the customer standing behind me. I had finished packing and could barely walk straight with all the bags of food. I did manage to get home without dropping anything.

As soon as everything was put in place I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some Fruit Loops. My absolute favorite. I sat down in my couch, found the book I was reading at the moment and ate my breakfast. I dropped my bowl of in the sink and went to my window to smoke another cigarette, still holding the book in my hand. I loved reading. I could get lost in a book for hours and not even notice the time. I sat on my window sill for a couple of hours reading "The Book Thief" By Markus Zusak. It was my favorite book of all time. I'd probably read it about ten times, but I just couldn't get sick of it.

Time went by fast and I could not catch up. It didn't even feel like there had gone 24 hours, but it was now seven o'clock again. I hopped into the kitchen trying to figure out what I wanted for dinner._ I should probably have my first real dinner meal_, I thought to myself. As I was standing there contemplating what to make, I heard my tummy make a loud noise. Almost like a dying whale or giraffe. I laughed to myself and found a pan. I hadn't really eaten much today, so I was starving once coming to think about it. I quickly sliced some vegetables and some chicken and put it all together in the pan. I cooked some noodles on the side, and all of a sudden I had a real meal. I sat down at my small dining table with a large glass of milk. I always drank milk to my dinner. I'd done it since I was a child.

When I had finished I did the dishes and sat back down one the window sill thinking about what this new school was all about and how it would be. I was accepted in the music line and I couldn't wait to be around other people who actually played music rather than just listening to whatever was on the radio. I had played the piano for a total of four years and not to brag or anything, but seeing as I had only played for a rather short period of time, I was rather good. Back home I often got invited to play at weddings. Some people wanted the whole romantic experience with just a simple piano playing in the background of the ceremony rather than a big band. Don't get me wrong I love big bands, they're absolutely wonderful, but I sort of understood them. It was a subtle thing to have plain piano music playing at a wedding.

_There's still a week left until school starts and I'm excited, sure. But I'm still kind of nervous. Nervous about what kind of people go to this school; if they're all stuck up musicians, who think that they're better than everyone. Or if they are actually really nice people who just love playing music and creating this wonderful community combining everyone's love for music. _

_Of course there might be more than one of these types, but I sure do hope that the latter over rules the first._


	4. The very first day

During the last week I hadn't really done anything of importance. I had just walked around trying to find the shortest way to my new school; it took a while but eventually I found the way. It was a rather small building, not really how you think most high schools look like. From the outside it just looked like a regular house. I was eager to find out what the insides looked like.

As I woke up on what was about to be the first day of school, I was beyond tired. I couldn't really fall asleep last night, maybe I had drunk too much coffee, I don't know. I dragged myself out of bed and started boiling some water for a cup of coffee. I needed to be fresh today. As the water boiled I went to find some clothes to wear. Usually finding some clothes weren't a very tough decision, but today it was. I sighed heavily and went back to pour the boiling water in my morning cup. Yes, I had cups picked out for each time of the day.

I decided that I should probably eat some breakfast, smoke a cigarette and then find out what I was planning on wearing.

I had finally found some clothes to wear, going with my regular back skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a loose fitting denim shirt. I fixed up my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head and put some simple make-up on and I was all ready to go. I had the route remembered in my head, so it didn't take that long to get there. About fifteen minutes or so.

As I was walking I noticed the morning sun. It was absolutely beautiful. There were no clouds in the sky; there was a bright pink light that I could see in the horizon. I mostly paid attention to the sky and before I knew it I was at my new school.

I walked through the front door and noticed a sign; all new students must gather in room 142 at 8.15am. Fortunately the school wasn't that big, so it wasn't that hard to find room 142. I just walked in the direction of quiet chatter and laughs. There were a lot of people in that room. Probably about a hundred who sat at different tables, looking like they had seen a ghost or something. They all looked my age, though some looked slightly younger and older.

As I was scanning through the crowd of new faces I found a table, where two people sat. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked them. One was a girl with hair the same color as mine; a reddish brown. Hers was short and puffy while mine was long and wavy. The other one was a boy with a golden blonde color, short and stubby.

"No, please. Sit down." The girl said and reached out her hand pointing at the empty chair. The both smiled at me. I gave them both a small nod and a smile as to say thank you. I looked around the room once again, trying to get familiar with all of these new faces. The girl spoke up.

"So what's your name?" She asked me. I was kind of startled by the fact that she had said anything. I figured that they were just as anxious as me.

"Oh, my name is Samantha, but everyone just calls me Sam." I started. "What about you too?" I asked and smiled at them. They both chuckled a bit and said their names.

"I'm Matt." The blonde one said.

"And I'm Katie." The girl said. I smiled at them both repeating their names to better remember them. I noticed Katie looking at my bag that I had dropped on the table.

She soon found out that I had noticed her staring and quickly snapped out of it.

"Uhm, you do know that we're not allowed to smoke while we're in school, right?" She asked me. I looked at her in shock. _You have got to be kidding me. School ended at three o'clock and I couldn't smoke a single cigarette. Fuck my life, _I thought to myself.

"Are you serious?" I asked her looking both at Katie and Will. They both nodded. I put my head in my hands resting my arms on the table and sighed, hoping that they hadn't heard. They had.

"Yeah, it said so in the letter that came out about a week ago." Will said. I was astounded by how deep his voice actually was.

"Oh, I didn't get that one. I just moved here and haven't really thought about changing my address yet."

"I'm sorry." Katie started. "So did you move here with your parents?" She then asked me.

"No, I moved here on my own. My parents both have jobs they don't want to leave back in my home town and I didn't want to take the train for an hour every morning, so…" I trailed off. They both looked at me, so I turned my head to look around the room once again. More people had arrived.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked as they were mumbling back and forth to each other about the different people arriving.

"Yeah, we go way back. Childhood friends, you know." Will said. "Are you in the music or drama line?" He asked me. I liked the fact that, even though they knew each other and could easily kind of forget about making an effort to get to know all of the other new student, they actually tried to talk to me and become a friend of some sort.

"I'm in the music line. I play mostly the piano, but I do know how to play the guitar. What about you?" I asked them. They both looked at each other, smiled and simultaneously said; "Drama." I chuckled at them at how cute they were.

After small-talking for a little bit with Katie and Will I noticed a group of five guys walking through the door, laughing and talking rather loudly.

It seems as though time went in slow-motion at than particularly moment in time. I looked at the five boys individually. They were all around the same height and body type.

One of them had blonde hair, like Will, only this boy's was a bit lighter, like it was bleached. He had kind blue eyes, walking in the room wearing bright khaki pants, a simple t-shirt and a sweater with a zipper. He had a huge smile on his face. The boy who's laugh was the most prominent in the group.

There was a boy with light brown hair, kind of scrunched up, with a sweet smile on his lips. He was glancing around the room, but still paying attention to his friends. He also had on a pair of bright khakis to be matched with a flannel shirt.

A dark almost black haired guy came into my view. He had a rather tall quaff and looked rather… how should I put this… sexy. There was some kind of quality that made my eyes look at him a little bit longer.

Then there was the fourth one. A tall guy looking slightly older than the rest. He had messy hair, though I think it was meant to look that way. You could see that he had put effort in it. Bright red pants were the first think I noticed. Not a lot of people can pull off red pants. I was impressed.

Then there was the last one. He looked familiar, like I had seen him somewhere else. His head was turned in the other direction of where I was, so I could only see his brown curly hair, his baby blue shirt and dark jeans. He had a never ending torso. He turned his head, and I finally realized where I had seen him before. It was that guy Harry from both the pizza place and the supermarket. He looked a lot younger when he sat behind the cash register, but as he was walking there, I could fully appreciate how good looking he was. Never in my life had I seen such a handsome guy.

As Harry, the only one I barely knew in this group on attractive young men, looked in my direction, I could see that he spotted me. I smiled and made a small gesture with my right hand. He smiled and waved back at me. I couldn't hear him, but I could see that he chuckled.


End file.
